


Bought and Paid For Fantasy

by lionessvalenti



Series: Bought and Paid For 'Verse [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Het Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, Escort Service, Established Relationship, Multi, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their anniversary, Peter and Elizabeth hire an escort: Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, prompt: prostitution. Beta read by rabidchild67.

"I'm nervous," Elizabeth admitted in the elevator. "I'm excited, but I'm nervous. What if this is a bad idea?"

Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "If it doesn't seem right, we'll leave. We don't have to stay."

"What if only one of us is enjoying ourselves? What do we do, then?"

"Well, I can't imagine being able to enjoy myself if you aren't. Besides, I don't... I don't think I'm going to be doing a lot. You know, with him." Peter felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at his reflection in the elevator door, at his nice green v-neck sweater and black wool slacks. Did he look like someone who knew how to dress when he met an escort?

Elizabeth smiled at their reflection. "You never know what might happen," she said, slipping an arm around his waist. She squeezed him, and Peter felt reassured.

When Elizabeth had suggested hiring an escort as a gift to themselves for their anniversary, Peter stared at her. He tried to think of what their sex life was apparently missing that she wanted to bring a third party into it. As if she could read his mind (he often suspected she could), she had soothingly explained that it was just like trying out a new kink. But instead of introducing a leather paddle or silk scarves, it was a person.

Peter had mulled over it for days. He did some research. This was illegal. It was prostitution. That should have been the line, but he looked into it more. He and Elizabeth talked about it a few times.

When he asked if she had any preferences, male or female, she had replied, "Whatever you're more comfortable with. I can be with a woman just as easily as a man."

Finally, when he was home alone, he called a service he found on the internet. A very nice woman, Jade, had answered, and when he told her that he'd never done anything like this before, and it was for him and _his wife_ , she kindly took him through the process. She was frank, but didn't make anything sound threatening. She answered all of his questions thoroughly, pointing out that he wasn't paying for sex, he was paying for the escort's time. Of course, what they did in that time was up to them.

Through the phone call, Peter became calmer. His palms had stopped sweating, and he actually felt somewhat relieved.

Then Jade asked him the million dollar question: "Are you looking for a woman or man?"

Peter had stopped. He had been considering this. Whatever he was most comfortable with, right? "A man," he said after too long a pause. He wasn't sure if he was interested in a man or not, but he knew he would never be comfortable with another woman. As much as he might like to watch her with Elizabeth.

Jade had asked him about ethnicity preferences, and he was about to tell her that he didn't care, when he paused again.

"Could I request someone with dark hair and blue eyes?" Peter blurted. It had been a sudden whim, but the idea that if they had someone who had El's coloring, he could be more at ease. Elizabeth would tease him about having a type, but he was already aware of that.

"Sure," Jade replied, like it was no big deal. She'd probably heard everything. "Oh, I know who'd be good for you. For the fifteenth, right? All night?"

"Right."

"I'll get you in contact with Neal. Don't worry, Peter. No one is ever uncomfortable around Neal."

That sounded promising, so he said yes. Then Peter had almost choked when she told him the price. That, _plus_ the cost of a hotel room? But then again, how much would a trip to Bali cost? And this is what El wanted. It was what she had asked for.

So he had given Jade his credit card information.

Elizabeth pulled on Peter's hand. "This is our floor, honey."

"Oh, right." He let her lead the way, down the maze of hallways until they stood in front of a door. They had a key, it was their room after all, but when Peter had briefly spoken to Neal earlier, he said he'd arrive early to "get things ready".

Whatever that meant. It was a hotel room, wasn't it already ready?

Elizabeth looked up at Peter and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed her hand, then knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened and Neal stood there. Peter had seen a picture of him on the website, but he was considerably more handsome in person. Neal, with bright blue eyes and an open face, his dark hair casually messy. He wore black trousers paired with a white button-down shirt with the top button open and no tie.

"Peter?" Neal asked, extending his hand. Peter, without thinking, shook his hand. "Come on in. You must be Elizabeth." Neal greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm Neal."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth replied. She was grinning, like she had to keep herself from laughing. She glanced at Peter with her eyes all lit up. Her anxiety had apparently faded.

"Let me take your coats," Neal said, helping El out of hers. He took Peter's coat and the overnight bag that had both of their things in it. He draped the coats over a nearby armchair and dropped the bag in the seat. "Would either of you like some champagne? We can get to know each other."

Peter looked around the room as Neal poured champagne for three ( _Is that charged to the room?_ Peter wondered). It was spacious, with a king-sized bed to one side, flanked with modern looking black nightstands. It was across from a closed door, presumably the bathroom. When he turned, there were snow white couches facing each other with a glass table between them.

"Let's sit," Neal suggested, handing Peter a glass.

Peter sat with Elizabeth on one of the sofas, while Neal sat across from them. El rested her hand on Peter's knee, and he felt more at ease. He tried to stop thinking about how much all of this was costing him for one night. He took a sip of champagne and tried to relax.

"What do you two do for a living?" Neal asked. He crossed a leg over his knee and Peter noticed that Neal was barefoot.

"I'm an event planner. I run my own business," Elizabeth replied. She waited a beat to see if Peter would reply. When he didn't, she squeezed his knee. "And Peter works for the FBI."

"The FBI," Neal repeated. He sounded interested. "How much training goes into that?"

Peter realized he hadn't said a word since they walked into the room. "It's a twenty week program," he replied, wishing he'd thought to clear his throat first. "It's pretty intensive. Though that was a long time ago."

Neal nodded, smiling. "And how'd you two meet?"

"Oh." Peter laughed, and he glanced at Elizabeth, who was already grinning at him. He looked back to Neal. "El was a witness on one of my cases."

"And I thought he was kinda cute," Elizabeth added.

"So you asked him out?" Neal asked, pointing to her first, then to Peter.

Peter looked at El, and she blinked at him, and they both started laughing. "In a roundabout way, yes," he said.

Neal seemed to be appreciating their private laughter, watching them with a faint smile. He uncrossed his legs and sat forward, still holding his champagne in one hand. "What were you two thinking about us doing tonight? Did you have something specific in mind?"

El held her mouth open, like she was going to speak, then looked up at Peter. He shrugged. This was her idea, after all.

"We don't usually do this kind of thing," Elizabeth said to Neal with a bit of a giggle. "It's new to us."

"It's new to everyone the first time." Neal smiled and set down his glass. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything. Be creative. What do you two like to do together?"

Elizabeth laughed nervously and Peter felt himself blushing. He swallowed. "I -- I like to -- I like to please her." He brought his hand up to rest on the back of Elizabeth's head. She tilted her face up and kissed his cheek.

"Love you," she mumbled against his skin.

Peter smiled to himself, and when he looked up at Neal, Neal was grinning. It wasn't the polite, interested smile he'd been wearing. This seemed genuine.

"Okay," Neal said. "I think that's a great place for us to start."

Peter blinked. Did that mean they were starting? He drained his glass.

Elizabeth pulled away from him a little. "Well, if we're going to go ahead and get started, I'm going to use the restroom real quick." She stood up and went for the closed door, grabbing the overnight bag as she went. She had packed it for both of them, so Peter had no idea what she had in there.

Neal got up and picked up the champagne bottle as he sat down where Elizabeth had just vacated. He refilled Peter's glass, then set the bottle aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Peter replied, a little too quickly. "How do these things usually go?"

"It depends," Neal said. He rested a hand on Peter's shoulder. "How were you thinking this would go?"

Peter took a long drink. "I was thinking that you and El would... and I'd just watch. This is for her more than me. She was the one who asked for it."

Neal studied him. "How long have you been married?"

"Ten years now."

"Wouldn't know it," Neal said. "The way she looks at you, I'd think you guys got married yesterday. Peter, she doesn't want you to watch. She wants you to be just as involved in this as I am. Probably more. I don't think she'd enjoy herself if you weren't part of it."

Peter opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hadn't thought of it in those terms. He didn't think about how he and El were as a couple. He wasn't used to seeing them through stranger's eyes. Was that how they were? Without even thinking about it?

"Look, if you guys buy a sex toy, you use it together, right?" Neal asked. His hand slid to the back of Peter's neck.

"Yeah," Peter replied, thinking about the collection of vibrators and dildos they had stored under the bed at home. He tried not to think about how warm Neal's hand felt against his skin.

"Just think of me as a sex toy. Something that's here to bring both of you pleasure."

"But you're not a toy. You're a person."

Neal grinned. "That's true, but the principle stands. The idea isn't for me to take over your night. This is still all about you and Elizabeth. I'm only here to help enhance it." He paused, probably waiting for Peter to speak, but Peter had no words, so Neal continued. "Have you ever been with a man? In any way, I mean."

"No," Peter said, shaking his head. "In no way at all."

"Is there a reason you chose a male escort? Something you'd like to try? Maybe something that's... hard to ask?"

Peter blinked at him, and then he laughed, actually feeling sort of relieved. "No, nothing like that. I thought I'd be less comfortable with a woman. That I'd be even more nervous, if you can believe that. It was easier to think about El with another man than it was to think about being with another woman myself."

"Fair enough," Neal replied. "But, Peter, if there's anything you want, please don't be afraid to tell me. I know what this night is costing you, so you should get everything you want out of it. And I know you can't stop thinking about what this night is costing you."

Peter laughed again. "Am I that transparent?"

"You have the look. And don't worry, the champagne was my treat." He kissed Peter's temple, then sat back on the sofa, letting go of the back of Peter's neck. "You should take off your shoes and socks. So you don't have to do it later. It's awkward."

"That's your advice?" Peter asked, but he leaned forward, setting his glass on the table, to untie his shoes and kicked them off. After he peeled off his socks, he sat back, sipping at his champagne until the bathroom door opened. He turned and set his glass down again as he stood, staring at his wife.

"Wow, El," he muttered.

Elizabeth stood next to the bed, her hair artfully mussed, wearing a short, silvery colored nightie. She rubbed the back of her right calf with her left foot, the only sign of nerves.

Peter went up to her and kissed her. For an instant, he wondered if she wanted Neal first, but that thought faded as she kissed him fiercely. Her fingers dug into his arms. He could feel her nails through his sweater.

He gathered her up in his arms and lifted her just enough to move her onto the bed. They fell down together, and El laughed. She reached up and touched his cheek, grinning. He ran his hand over her leg and under the skirt of her nightie. No underwear. He grinned back and she started laughing again.

Somewhere, in the back of Peter's mind, he noticed a few of the lights being shut off, but the warm glow from the bedside lamps stayed on.

At the same time, in one of those synchronized moments, they both turned their heads to where Neal was standing at the end of the bed, watching them. He had opened his shirt and pulled the shirttails free from his trousers. He looked like the cover of some trashy romance novel.

"Come on," Elizabeth said, reaching her hand out to him.

Neal took her hand and climbed onto the bed. He paused, then leaned down to kiss her. He started softly, letting her set the pace. She lifted her head off the bed to get better leverage and kiss him harder. Peter could have sworn he heard Neal moan in surprise.

It was a strange sensation to watch El kiss another man, but there was no jealousy. This wasn't an affair, and he had no fear of losing his wife to Neal. They had hired him and he was doing his job. But it was more than that. Peter _liked_ him. Maybe he was at ease, after all.

Elizabeth pulled back from Neal and tugged at Peter's sweater. "You are both far too dressed."

Peter chuckled and pulled his sweater and the tee shirt underneath it off in one motion. He glanced at Neal, now shirtless, and if the idea was to buy a fantasy, they may have achieved it. Neal's body was, well, perfect. Everything about Neal seemed perfect.

El looked between the two of them like she wasn't sure which one to dive into first. "Hoo boy."

Peter laughed, and Neal smiled. "What do you want Peter to do?" Neal asked, setting his hand on Elizabeth's thigh.

"Kiss me," she said, grabbing Peter's arm. "Come here, honey."

He leaned down, bringing his mouth to hers. He pushed a hand into her slightly tangled hair and she whimpered against his lips. Peter chuckled and moved down, kissing her neck and cupping her breast through the silky material.

Elizabeth made a little gasping sound, and Peter glanced up at her face as she said, "Oh, no, don't stop. Keep going."

Somehow, he knew she wasn't talking to him. He lifted his head and looked at Neal, who was watching El's face. Peter glanced down at where Neal had pushed up El's skirt and settled his hand between her legs. His middle finger was pressed into her slit.

He had his hand, his fingers, in places no one else did. He was touching a part of Elizabeth's body where Peter had put his hands and his mouth hundreds of times in their most intimate moments. Or sex in the kitchen, just because. On anniversaries and birthdays. And now someone else had his hand there.

He swallowed, trying to remind himself of how watching Neal kiss El had felt. It was fine. He knew that, but something about it was hypnotic. Something that he couldn't quite place. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Peter started when he felt a hand against his cheek -- Neal's. Peter looked up and met his gaze. Neal's eyes were full of questioning: _This is okay, right?_

He hesitated, then slowly, Peter smiled and nodded.

Neal smiled and patted Peter's cheek before pulling his hand away.

"Peter?" Elizabeth asked. She opened her eyes and grabbed onto his arm again. "Did I tell you that you could stop?"

"I thought you hadn't noticed," Peter replied, leaning down to nuzzle against the soft skin of her neck.

"I noticed," she mumbled. She ran her hand through his hair, and he kissed her, slipping his hand beneath the top of the nightie to cup her breast. His thumb brush against a nipple, and she arched her back slightly, gasping. Her nails dug into his forearm.

He didn't need her to tell him to do it again.

"Neal," Elizabeth muttered, and Peter opened his eyes. "Neal, harder."

Peter looked up at Neal, and they grinned at each other. It was as if they were suddenly on the same wavelength. Peter dropped his head back to the crook of El's neck, kissing her and nipping at her skin. Her whimpers were loud in his ear as she gripped him even tighter. Knowing how close she was, Peter pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

That did it. Elizabeth cried out with incoherent noises and stuttered moans as she writhed her hips against Neal's hand, her head pushed down into the bed.

Peter grinned, loving to watch her orgasm face. It was one of his secret pleasures, and he never told her how much he enjoyed it. He loved how unabashed and open she was when came.

"If I'd known that was going to do it for you, I would have brought the clamps," he mumbled into her ear. She turned her head and, still panting, kissed him.

When Peter lifted his head, Neal was just pulling his hand away from El's body. Without thinking, Peter took Neal by the wrist and pulled his hand closer, sucking Neal's first two fingers into his mouth. It was a habit, whether he'd been fingering El, or she had been touching herself, to taste her on their fingers. _"The only time you clean up after yourself,"_ El would sometimes joke.

It took him a moment to realize that he hadn't given Neal any warning. He stopped, and with fingers still in his mouth, Peter opened his eyes.

Neal was staring at him, blue eyes open wide. His tongue ran along the inside of his lower lip. He pushed his fingers in further. "Keep going."

Peter smiled and sucked harder, pressing his tongue between Neal's fingers. He kept sucking, even after the taste of Elizabeth had faded, until Neal pulled his hand away.

"Aren't you full of surprises," Neal said, reaching up to run a hand though Peter's hair.

Peter meant to reply. He really did. But instead of saying anything, he was overcome by sudden recklessness and surged forward, pressing his mouth to Neal's. He heard El make a soft noise, and Neal's hands cupped his face.

Peter had never kissed a man before and he was surprised by the feeling of stubble against his own. It wasn't something he had taken into account. But Neal's mouth was soft, and his touch felt amazing, like it was sending electric shocks humming all through Peter's body.

They parted, Neal still holding onto him, and Peter swallowed, feeling somewhat dizzy. "That was okay right?"

Neal laughed. "Yeah, that was okay. That was..." He paused and looked down at El. "Elizabeth? What did you think?"

"You guys should do that again," Elizabeth replied, sounding so deeply satisfied, that if Peter didn't know better, he'd think she was drunk.

Peter grinned and Neal closed in on him, kissing him again, more softly this time. Peter wrapped an arm around Neal's waist, and fell back against the headboard, pulling Neal with him. Neal was heavier than he had figured, and Peter was surprised at how much he liked the weight against him.

Neal slipped a hand between Peter's legs, caressing Peter's cock through his trousers. "What do you want to do with this?" Neal asked, kissing Peter at the corner of his mouth.

Before Peter could answer, Elizabeth replied, "He's going to fuck me with it."

Neal turned his head and grinned. "Is that so?"

She was sitting up on her knees, watching them. "Yes, it is. But first you two are going to take off your pants. Take them off each other. Slowly."

Peter grinned, accustomed to El's bedroom bossy streak (and, frankly, aroused as hell by it), but Neal looked surprised for a moment before he turned back to Peter, this time reaching for his belt.

"You heard the lady," Neal said.

Peter stayed still, watching as Neal opened up his pants. He was waiting for Neal to pull them down, but first, Neal leaned down and pressed a kiss just below Peter's navel. He kissed again, slowly trailing his way downward.

Peter gasped. He brought his hand to the back of Neal's head as he knocked his own head back against the padded headboard. He looked over helplessly at El, but she was watching what Neal was doing with an intense gaze, her eyes glowing.

Finally, Neal began tugging at Peter's pants, pulling them down slowly, as El had requested. Neal didn't miss pulling at Peter's boxers either, and Peter groaned at the fabric pulling at his dick until it was released. Neal glanced at it, but didn't touch. Instead, he focused on kissing along Peter's hip, then the inside of his thigh as he continued to drag down Peter's trousers.

Once his pants were around his knees, Peter kicked them off. He was ready to pull El into his lap, but she lay a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take off Neal's pants, first."

That's right. He remembered that part of her orders. He sat up, feeling suddenly very aware that he was the only one naked. He pulled at Neal's trousers, probably not as slowly as El would have liked, but she didn't complain. Unlike Neal, Peter couldn't ignore a cock when it was right there. He touched it, wrapping his hand around it, and it was, quite unsurprisingly, not unlike his own.

Neal touched Peter's face and kissed him. "Just like that," he mumbled against Peter's lips as Peter moved his hand an inch. "Keep going."

Peter was sure he was blushing, but it didn't seem to matter, especially as Elizabeth kissed the back of his neck. He could feel her hands on his back, rubbing gently, encouraging him.

Slowly, Neal and Peter parted, Peter pulling his hand away, feeling a little awkward. Elizabeth, probably sensing Peter's sudden discomfort, slipped between them. She kissed Peter, pulling his hair, and he was grateful for the familiar mouth. He couldn't hold back his moan as she sank onto his cock, then pushed him back against the headboard again. He opened his eyes and watched her, as he had done so many times before.

Peter reached out and began pulling the silvery nightie up. Behind her, Neal helped him take it off of her and Peter rested his hands on her bare hips.

Elizabeth twisted halfway around and grabbed Neal. "Don't think you're going anywhere," she said, and pulled him closer to her. Neal buried his face in her neck, and El closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back against him, while she continued grinding herself against Peter.

Neal's hand slid down the length of Elizabeth's body until it was touching Peter's hand.

Peter swallowed. He leaned forward and bypassed Elizabeth to kiss Neal. Neal moved his hand from Elizabeth's body to wrap around Peter's arm and squeeze it tight as they kissed.

Peter could barely believe he was doing this. He'd never considered kissing a man, and now... maybe it was just this man. Neal felt perfect and comfortable and Peter didn't want to stop kissing him.

"Oh, honey," Elizabeth muttered, and he could feel her hands in his hair again.

He pulled back from Neal to press a kiss to El's neck. "El, we need to--"

Peter didn't have to say anything else. Elizabeth adjusted herself slightly and grabbed onto Peter's shoulder, thrusting herself harder against him. Peter leaned back against the headboard again, unable to hold back his moaning, concentrating only on El -- beautiful, smart, sexy El. Even after ten years, Peter still wanted her. He wanted every part of her. He liked the person he was with her. He was better with her.

Elizabeth leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his ear in a sloppy kiss, whispering, "I love you, baby."

He loved it when she called him _baby_. He closed his eyes. "I love you too," he replied, not in a whisper, grabbing her around the hips again, feeling his hand brush against Neal's.

She began to say something else, but it was cut off by her orgasm taking over. He could hear every whimper and moan, and feel her hot breath against his neck. She kept going, riding him slower, and then she bit down, just slightly, on his earlobe.

Peter bucked up into her, groaning and pulling at her wildly as he came.

"That's it, baby. That's it," Elizabeth encouraged him. She kissed his face and his mouth, mumbling soft _I love yous_ until his head fell back against the headboard, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Slowly, Elizabeth pulled off of him and she nuzzled against his throat. Peter wrapped his arms around her and opened his eyes.

Neal was watching them, his cock still hard. He smiled when Peter caught his eye.

"Sorry, Neal," Peter said with a sheepish smile. "We kind of forgot about you."

"Don't worry about me," Neal replied with a grin. "That was amazing to watch. You guys are beautiful together."

Peter smiled and held out an arm. "Come here."

Neal's smile faded and he hesitated for just a moment before curling up under Peter's other arm. Peter could feel Neal's breath against his chest as Neal sighed.

Elizabeth slid her hand across Peter's stomach, reaching for Neal. They smiled at each other as she held onto his hand for a moment. She released him and slipped her hand between his legs. She ran her fingers up the underside of his dick.

"What are we going to do about this?" she asked, her smile turning into a mischievous smirk. Peter knew that look. It usually preceded something new and interesting. Like the first time she tied him to a bedpost, or the one time with the mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Neal laughed. "You don't have to do anything about that. I'm fine."

"We want to, though." She glanced up at Peter. "Don't we, honey?"

"I..." Peter looked down at the two of them. Elizabeth, gorgeous, her face shiny with a sheen of sweat, and Neal looking up at him with eyes full of wonder and -- yes, want. Neal wanted him to say yes, and Peter knew it. Was this an act? Part of the package they paid for? Because if it was, Neal was damn good. Peter couldn't have imagined feeling this wanted by anyone other than his wife.

Finally, Peter nodded. "I want to -- we want to."

Neal's smile spread slowly across his face, his eyes lighting up. "What do you want to do with me?"

"What do you like?" Elizabeth asked. She sat up halfway and leaned across to kiss him. She placed a hand to his cheek and looked at him seriously. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything. Be creative."

"That's my line," he said, running a hand through her hair. "Are you sure this is how you want to spend your time?"

"Don't question her, Neal," Peter said, smiling fondly at them both. "It only makes her more determined."

"It's true," Elizabeth said. She squeezed Neal's hand. "Now. What do you want to do?"

"I... I want to do this. I like this. Touching and kissing." Neal smiled and tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Peter's jaw. "Like this," he mumbled, kissing Peter again, sliding his hand across Peter's chest and brushing against a nipple.

Peter looked down at him, surprised. Somehow, he'd assumed that it would be Neal and El together. When he looked over at El, she grinned at him and nodded encouragingly as she sat back, pulling a pillow into her lap. She wrapped her arms around it, like she did with the throw pillows on their sofa at home when she was watching a movie.

He turned his face back to Neal, and Neal grinned up at him, waiting. Peter lowered his head and pressed his lips to Neal's. Neal made a soft sound that Peter wasn't sure that even El would have been able to hear, and he brought his hand up to the back of Peter's neck, fingers in Peter's hair.

Peter ran a hand down Neal's chest, and his stomach. The perfectly sculpted stomach that two hours ago, Peter would have sworn he didn't find sexually arousing. Now, those muscles flexing under taut skin felt amazing beneath the palm of his hand.

Neal pulled back and studied Peter for a moment. He raised a hand and brought it to Peter's shoulder. "Here, lay down on your back."

Peter did Neal said without hesitation, settling back against the soft pillows, his head comfortably raised just enough.

Grinning, Neal moved on top of Peter's body, kissing first his neck, then moving down to press his mouth to Peter's chest. Neal's mouth was hot to Peter's skin and Peter wished desperately that he hadn't come just a few minutes before, as his arousal pooled heavy in the pit of his stomach. He didn't think his body was likely to cooperate with him here.

Peter ran his hands through Neal's hair and Neal looked up at him with wet, red lips and his eyes -- his eyes were _hungry_. He surged forward, shoving his mouth to Peter's. Peter groaned, twisting his leg around Neal's thigh, and he became dimly aware of Neal's erection rubbing against his thigh.

Neal slid his hands down Peter's arms and grabbed his wrists. He pushed Peter's arms up over his head, holding him down. Neal gazed down at Peter with those dark eyes and asked, "This good?"

Heart pounding in his throat, Peter nodded. "Yeah," he said, mouth dry. "Keep going."

Neal's eyes widened for an instant before he closed them again. He kissed Peter on the mouth, sucking on Peter's lower lip as he pulled away to move toward Peter's jaw. Neal's hands slipped lower to grab Peter around the forearms and shifted all his weight forward.

Peter closed his eyes to let the new sensations wash over him. Neal's stubble rasping against his own, and Neal's cock rubbing frantically against his thigh as he rutted against Peter's body.

"Peter," Neal mumbled with a hint of a whine as he worked his hips faster. " _Peter_."

Peter moaned and opened his eyes, his gaze locking with Neal's. Neal stared down at him with an intensity that shot through Peter's body like a spark. Finally, Neal broke the eye contact as he threw his head back, groaning as he came. Peter could feel the hot come splattering across his legs and stomach.

Neal flopped down in the space between Peter and Elizabeth. Peter turned his head and looked up at El.

"Wow," she said with a smile. "I liked that."

"Me too," Peter said.

Neal grinned and looked at Peter. He blinked and reached for Peter's arm, but didn't quite touch the red imprint his hand had left there. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Peter shook his head. "Not any worse than she does," he replied, smiling and motioning to Elizabeth. "I'm used to it."

Neal rolled over onto his side and looked up and down Peter's body. "I should clean you up," he said, reaching over Peter's head for a box of tissues on the bedside table.

Peter followed Neal's hand with his eyes and noticed an array of condoms and lubricant he hadn't noticed before. He felt his face warming up at the sight of them. He jumped when Neal touched him with the tissue.

"Sorry," Neal said with a smile. He wiped away the remains of come from Peter's body. He crumpled up the tissue in his hand. "I'm just going to throw this away," he said, crawling over Peter to go toward the bathroom.

Peter rolled toward Elizabeth and took her hand. "This was a good present. Thank you."

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed him. "Thank _you_ ," she replied, then grinned. "And you thought you'd just be watching."

Peter laughed. "Yes, I did. This kind of snuck up on me. I didn't expect him to be so..."

"Yeah, I know." She curled up next to Peter, her face so close he could feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too," he replied, brushing hair away from her face. "Happy anniversary."

They smiled at each other for a moment, until Elizabeth shivered. "You think we can get under these blankets?"

They were just settling under the comforter when Neal came back into the room. He smiled at them, then turned off the bedside lamps, and got into the bed.

Even as his eyelids drooped, Peter felt his heart start beating faster at the feeling of Neal's body warm next to his own. He reached behind until his hand brushed against Neal's arm. Neal slipped an arm around Peter's waist and as Peter drifted off to sleep, he smiled.

\--- --- ----

Peter opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking for a clock. The room was still dark except for the glow of the street level lights many floors below. He touched Elizabeth's shoulder gently, to make sure he hadn't woken her when he moved, then turned over onto his back. It was just the two of them. Neal wasn't there.

Peter sat up and looked around the room, before spotting Neal on the far side of the sofas, wearing a white robe, and looking out the window with his arms crossed. Peter wondered where he could get one of those robes, rather than walk across the room naked. He couldn't call across and ask, not without waking El. He sat there dumbly, not sure what to do, contemplating being exposed for a few minutes.

Neal turned, perhaps sensing him, and smiled.

Peter brought a hand up to his chest, motioning for a robe.

Neal held up a finger and walked across the room. He rustled around in the bathroom for a minute then came back out with a matching white robe.

"Thank you," Peter whispered pulling it on most of the way before scooting over to the edge of the bed. They walked to the sofas and sat down together. Peter stretched an arm across the back of the couch.

"Do you want anything?" Neal asked. "Juice? Coffee or tea?"

Peter shook his head. "No, the juice out of the mini-bar probably costs twenty bucks."

Neal chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I brought them myself."

"You brought juice."

"Whenever I meet with someone new, I like to be prepared."

"In case there's a juice emergency," Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

Neal laughed again. "You never know. Would you like some?"

"I can get it--"

"Stay," Neal said, resting a hand on Peter's hand for a moment. He got up and went to a mini-fridge. He came back with two tumblers of orange juice. He handed one to Peter and sat back down, resting his own glass on the table. "This is a service industry, you know," he said. "Couldn't you sleep?"

"No, I was sleeping fine. Sometimes I get up in the middle of the night. Usually, to do something work-related. Tonight, it was different. When you weren't in the bed, I just wondered where you'd gone off to. Don't you sleep?"

Neal smiled. "Yes, I sleep, but not here."

"Why not?"

"Do you sleep at your job?"

"Touché." Peter took a sip of his juice. He shrugged. "Of course, my job doesn't have a comfortable bed with a gorgeous woman in it."

Neal nodded. "There is that." He reached out and touched Peter's arm, just above the wrist, and stroked it with his thumb. "Elizabeth is fantastic."

Peter grinned. "Yes, she is. I'm a very lucky man."

"I wondered why you were so quiet when we first started. You didn't seem to know how to ask for something, and then I figured it out. You're used to her taking charge and whatever she does is great, so you're satisfied in the process."

Peter laughed. "That's about right, yeah. I like aggressive." He considered Neal and he slowly realized he knew nothing about him at all. It felt like they knew each other, how familiar and right everything had been, but Peter knew nothing outside of what Neal did for a living.

"Do you have someone to go home to?" Peter asked. "Wife?" He paused, then added, "Husband?"

Neal laughed. "Umm, I'm not really supposed to talk about that."

"Why not? I'm interested."

"Because. Because I'm supposed to be the fantasy and fantasies don't have to pay their rent, or do their laundry, or have partners. The idea is to imagine that this is my life. That this is all I do. Sleeping in fancy hotels and pouring juice at one in the morning. And my off time is spent, I don't know, lounging around in the nude in fantastic locations."

Peter nodded. "That sounds nice, but it's not very interesting."

Neal smiled and stroked Peter's arm with his hand a few times. He seemed to be considering what Peter had asked. "I have a girlfriend," he said finally. "Her name's Kate."

"Does she have a problem with what you do?"

"Sometimes, but she's great about it. I can't blame her when my job pisses her off because I know I wouldn't be able to handle it as well if the situations were reversed."

"What does she do for a living?" Peter asked.

"She's an artist. A painter."

"What does she paint?"

Neal laughed, like he couldn't believe that he was having this conversation here. "Found items, mostly. And she likes functional art, so she paints a lot of doors. Doors and ceiling fans, mostly. She did a series of clocks, but they didn't take off, so we have half a dozen of them around our apartment. She can't resist looking through any dumpster we pass just in case someone threw out something she could use. I've carried some of the nastiest doors that smell like urine down the street to our apartment." He laughed again, this time with a deep fondness.

Peter understood. He understood that you sometimes do things you never would have imagined for the person you love. He took a sip of juice and asked, "If someone threw away the ceiling fan, wouldn't that mean it doesn't work?"

"You'd actually be surprised how many times people throw away working ceiling fans. And Kate went on the internet and learned how to fix them, so unless they're really busted, she can get them into working order again. And all of the ceiling fans are meant to be beautiful when they're on, too. It's more challenging to make art out of something that moves all the time and have it be beautiful both on and off."

"Does she sell a lot of them?" Peter was imagining something tie-dyed looking that wouldn't match anyone's home, but he supposed that anything could be on them.

"She does, actually," Neal replied. "For a lot, too. If she has a show and sells four doors, she can pay our bills for a month."

"Wow." Peter didn't know anything about Neal's lifestyle, but no matter how simply he lived, that was impressive for anyone's monthly bills in New York.

"Yeah. Right now, with my job, it's more supplemental income, but we both know that I can't do this forever. And I have no idea what I'd want to do after that, so it's good to know that if she has to, she can support us."

"How'd you start doing this?"

Neal shrugged. "How does anyone start doing anything?"

"It's something they're interested in?" Peter suggested.

"What does that say about my interests?" Neal laughed. "No, I... it just kind of happened. I was going to be an actor. That's what I wanted to do, and when I wasn't getting anything, I took on this job. I enjoyed it and after a while I decided just to do this. It's kind of like acting, except instead of responding to a script, you respond to an actual person."

Peter furrowed his brow. "So this is all an act? How much of it is real?"

Neal frowned and stopped stroking Peter's arm, but left his hand there. "I guess... it's all me. Everything anyone wants out of me, it's still me, but some nights I'm more myself than others. I can be someone's dirty sex kitten one night and other times, I get people who just want to talk. They aren't looking for anything else. They just want someone to talk to. Someone who will listen. But no matter what I'm doing, it's still part of who I am."

"What about tonight?"

Neal hesitated. "I... I was surprised at how much I gave of myself tonight. It's not usually like this."

"Talking about yourself?" Peter asked.

"Not just that. Earlier, it was... it was like you and Elizabeth didn't want a character. You wanted a person and I didn't have to be anyone else except myself. Like I was exactly the person you wanted."

Peter set his glass aside and touched Neal's cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Neal moaned and moved forward grabbing Peter around the back of the head and pulling him closer. Peter wrapped an arm around Neal's waist, his mind buzzing. It reminded him of the way he felt about Elizabeth when they first met and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

But Neal wasn't El. In fact, he wasn't even -- he was a _he_ for god's sake -- but that didn't matter as Peter pulled at the tie holding Neal's robe closed.

Neal pulled back just an inch or two. "Should we wake Elizabeth?"

Peter blinked. He took a deep breath, thinking about what it was he really wanted to do next and slowly shook his head. "No, let's just..." He brought his hand up and slid it around the back of Neal's neck. "Just come back to bed with me. With us. And stay this time."

"I'd like that," Neal replied. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Peter's mouth. "I'd like that a lot."

They walked across the room together and Peter watched as Neal took off his robe in the dim light.

Neal smiled and stepped into Peter's space, slowly untying the loose knot of his robe's sash. "Let me get that for you."

Peter smirked. "Service industry?"

"We cover everything." Neal chuckled and pushed the robe off Peter's shoulders. It fell onto the ground around their feet. "Or uncover, depending on how you want to look at it."

"Cute," Peter replied. He sucked in his breath as Neal brushed his lips to Peter's neck.

"After you," Neal whispered.

Peter climbed into the bed, scooting closer to El, and Neal slid in after him.

Elizabeth rolled over, resting her hand against his chest. "Everything okay?" she asked sleepily. Peter knew from experience that she wasn't completely awake and wouldn't remember this exchange in the morning.

He smiled and stroked her hair as Neal's hand rested on his hip.

"Everything's great," Peter replied.

\--- --- ---

Neal found himself dozing against Peter's shoulder. He never slept on the job in case his clients needed something, and he learned early on that it was a way to protect himself from unwanted, surprise sex. But he let his instincts kick in, and his gut told him that he didn't have to worry with Peter and Elizabeth, so he allowed himself to drift in and out. It was hard not to feel drowsy, curled up against Peter's body and warm beneath the blankets.

Neal liked a lot of his clients. He saw some of the same people monthly or weekly and he was happy to do so. But this -- he had fallen a little in love with the Burkes during the night. That happened rarely. In fact, in the eight years he'd been doing this, he could count the times it had happened on one hand.

As the room lightened, Neal rolled over to check the time. Just after seven. He forced himself out of the bed and into the shower. He bathed quickly and slipped into a robe. He glanced at his reflection and pushed his hair back.

He left the bathroom and put on some coffee. He heard some rustling movement from the bed, and turned to see Elizabeth, stark naked, walking toward him.

"Morning," she said.

He grinned and kissed her. "Good morning. Would you like a robe?"

She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "I'll take yours."

"I can't argue with that." He pulled off the robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Elizabeth smiled at him, slipping her arms in and pulling the robe closed. "You're getting ready to leave, right?"

Neal nodded. "After I get dressed."

"Then I should work to keep you naked."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Tempting," he mumbled, "but I can't."

Elizabeth nodded, reaching out to take his hand. "I know. But it was such a nice night. Not to say that Peter and I don't have fun together, because we do, but this was so different. You seemed to bring out the best in Peter and me both."

Neal smiled, touched. That was exactly what he strove for in his work. No matter what anyone says about his job, he always wants to do the best he can to make the experience special and memorable, even for his regular customers. "I'm so glad you two enjoyed yourselves. That's all I can ask for. And if you ever want to do this again, please drop my name at the front desk at the agency. I'd be honored to spend another night with you and Peter."

Her smile was radiant. "I think the best we can hope for is next year's anniversary. This is a little out of out price range for more often than that. Speaking of, I kind of have an awkward question."

"Shoot."

"Are we supposed to... tip? Because if we are, you earned every penny."

Neal laughed. "It's not required, and while I do accept them, please don't feel obligated. This is the best night on the job I've had in a long time, and that's not a line. I genuinely enjoyed myself. I'd rather you guys start saving for next year. I'm already looking forward to it."

Elizabeth let go of his hand and touched his face. "You're a sweet man, Neal. I like that."

He glanced at the bed, where Peter was still asleep. "I noticed."

"I'll wake him up. You get dressed. I'm afraid if my husband sees you naked again, he'll insist you come home with us. And as nice as that sounds, I'm sure you have a life of your own to get back to."

"I do," Neal said, though the idea of going home with them sounded appealing. But then again, so did going home to Kate.

Elizabeth left him to go wake Peter, and Neal got dressed. His clothes for the morning were more casual, a pale blue polo shirt and khakis. He walked over to the sofa with his shoes, pleased to find Peter and Elizabeth waiting for him there in matching robes.

"What would you have done if we hadn't woken up?" Peter asked. "Just left?"

Neal shook his head and sat down to Peter's right. "I never just leave. You would have woken up. That's why I put coffee on. It's Italian roast. You guys should definitely have some. And check-out isn't until noon, so take advantage of the room. The shower is easily big enough for two."

Peter glanced at Elizabeth and winked. "That's sound good."

"Our shower at home isn't really big enough for two. We keep trying, though," she said.

Neal smiled to himself as he tied his shoes. He took a deep breath and stood, Peter and Elizabeth also rising to their feet. "This is it," he said, pulling Peter into a hug. They kissed, briefly at first, then Peter pushed in again. Neal tore himself away and put on a smile. Peter didn't return the smile, but stared at him, like he didn't know that anyone like Neal had ever existed before.

Neal turned to Elizabeth and kissed her farewell. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"We had a wonderful time," Elizabeth whispered in his ear, and Neal grinned.

"Me too," he replied. He reached over and touched Peter's face for a moment, before stepping around the glass table and gathering up his coat and overnight bag. He looked at them, the way they held hands as they watched him. "You guys have a good day," Neal said, "and I wasn't kidding about that coffee."

Outside, back in the cool, rainy reality of late October, Neal hailed a cab. He usually took the train into the city at night, but in the mornings, he was ready to go home without worrying about transfers or delays, or the six block walk home from the station.

When the cab dropped him off in front of his building in Williamsburg, Neal felt himself stripping away the night. Overnight jobs could be like bubbles, and it was easy sometimes to forget that the real world existed outside of that hotel room or penthouse apartment. Nothing made him remember everything he loved about his life and himself like pulling his keys out of his pocket and walking up the narrow stairway to the second floor loft.

He loved where he and Kate had lived for the last six years. He loved the blue walls they had painted themselves when they moved in, and the way there were no doors or walls determining various rooms, except for the bathroom upstairs. The windows on the lower level didn't have curtains, letting in natural light, and the whole loft smelled of paint and patchouli incense, a stick still burning on the cluttered kitchen counter.

Neal dropped his things on the old, stained sofa. He paused to admire Kate's latest work, a half-painted door, before he went up the staircase to the second level, where the bedroom was in an open space. The windows up here had curtains, if only because Neal worked at night and Kate was a night owl herself.

He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into the bed. Kate rolled over and snuggled up against him.

"You're freezing," she said. She didn't sound like he'd woken her up.

"It's cold out," he said. He smoothed back her hair and asked, "Been here long?"

"About an hour," she replied. She was usually in bed before he got home, unless she was on a creative tear. Then he would be sleeping alone.

"How was your night?"

"Fine. Russell called. He informed me that I should do a Christmas door show and capitalize on the season. I informed him that I was Jewish, and he was like, 'Your name is French', and I replied that I happen to be both, and that went over his head. Who wants a Christmas door anyway? What's the appeal of having baby Jesus and Santa on your door in August?"

Neal laughed, letting the sound of Kate's rambling wash over him. Things were settling right around him again and it was comforting.

She looked up at him. "How'd your night go? You had a couple, right?"

"Yeah, I did, and it was fine," he said. He paused. "It was... it was really good, actually. There was a lot of chemistry. Like really good chemistry."

Kate propped herself up on an elbow to get a better look at him. "Will you be seeing them again?"

Neal shook his head. "No, they're middle class. It was an anniversary gift to each other. They were sweet. It really felt like they wanted me and not some wild fantasy. It was refreshing. They were nervous at first, but that seemed to fade as the night went on."

"You have that effect on people." She brushed the still damp hair away from his face. Her touch against his skin was soothing and made him drowsy. "You liked them a lot, didn't you?"

He didn't reply. He just looked at her, because he knew his eyes couldn't lie to her. She sighed.

"It was just one night," Neal assured her. He took her hand in his. This is where the concern came from, the fear that he would meet someone else and connect with them.

And maybe there was some guilt. He _had_ connected with Peter and Elizabeth and thought about what it would have been like to stay there and go home with them. But he didn't. He was here, and it was exactly where he wanted to be.

Kate smiled knowingly, rubbing his hand with her thumb. "You're so sentimental about everything. I know the way you feel about those clients and the way you feel about me all come from the same place. I know I can't pass it off as it not meaning anything to you. Sometimes it's not just a job, and I know that. Do I get a little jealous? Yeah, but I'm the one you come home to. And whenever you go out with other people, and you sleep with them, and even if you don't, you choose to come back to me. All I want is for you to come home every morning."

Neal cupped her cheek. "You deserve so much more than this."

She shook her head. "I choose this, too. They aren't just your complications, Neal. They affect me just as much, and I come back because I know, at the end of the day, we're in love, and we're in this for the long haul. No matter what your job or my job is. We're doing this."

He lifted his head and kissed her. "You are an amazing woman."

"I know," Kate replied with a grin. "You're goddamn lucky."

"Yes, I am."

She pressed a firm kiss to his forehead. "Go to sleep, Neal. The night's over and we survived."

He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, baby," she replied as she curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

There they were. Exactly how it was supposed to be.

Life went on, as it always did.


End file.
